1. Industrial Useful Field
This invention relates to a mold releasing agent which is used by being sprayed onto an inside surfaces of molding die in a die-casting work.
2. Prior Art
A die-casting method is being utilized widely in manufacturing various parts for automobile and electrical equipment because cast parts of high precision can be manufactured continuously and in large quantities by this method. And, in this die-casting method, a mold releasing agent is used in order to prevent a molding die from direct contact with molten metal for avoiding seizure and for betterning release of products from dies.
The die-casting mold releasing agent is generally classified into two principal groups: a water soluble mold releasing agent and a water insoluble mold releasing agent. Among these agents, the water insoluble mold releasing agent includes problems from standpoint of safety because of its large danger due to smoke and flammability so that the water soluble mold releasing agent is being used frequently. The water soluble mold releasing agent is generally composed of mold releasing base materials such as water, mineral oil etc., to which silicon oil, synthetic or natural wax, fats and oils, fatty acid ester etc. for use is surface active agent or extreme pressure providing agent, are annexed.